Cheaper by the Dozen: Stories
by chaylyn
Summary: Now the kids are a little older and becoming new people.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hectic morning in the Baker house but then again, it always was.

Kate made her way up the steps to the 8 children that still lived with them.

(Nora and Bud are living with Tom, Loarrain in NYC, Charlie in Lake W, and Henry in College.)

The first door was to the right, Kim and Jessica.

"Kim Jess wake up!" She said in her sweet motherly tone.

She continued to each kid's door and told them each the same.

She then made her way back downstairs to finish making breakfest.

* * *

Mike was now 14 and in 9th grade. He also had a crush on a certain girl named Kiley Calloway.

She was tall, skinny, and blonde. She was in all of his classes, and he was thankful of that.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his hollister cargo shorts and a white t-shirt and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

Kim and Jessica both 15 and sophmores now were farther apart then they have ever been.

They werent as smart as they use to be and no longer were in honor classes.

Kate and Tom were both dissapointed in that.

Kim was more into acting and drama, while Jessica was more of the preppy girl.

They passed each other with a distant look in both of their eyes as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

Sarah was 16 now and she had a huge secret that she hasnt told anyone...except for her boyfriend aka Jimmy Smith. Who was now the father of her soon to be child.

She was planning on telling her whole family that night at dinner.

She got up and walked over to the mirrior and lifted up her shirt and rubbed her belly with a smile.

She wasnt exactly proud of herself but just imaging that she was going to have her own child was good enough for her, and Jimmy was true to her and loved her.

* * *

Jake also 16 is still into skateboarding and everything else but he has found a new group of friends.

The jocks?

Yes it is true after years of watching his father coach football he finally decided to try out for the team and as of yesterday he made the team!

He couldnt wait to tell the family at dinner.

* * *

Mark 15 was still the outcast of the family but he finally found one friend he can relate to, even if it was a girl he liked to think of her as his sister and nothing more.

But when she gets a boyfriend Mark starts getting hurt, physical and emotional.

* * *

Nigel and Kyle now 13 discover the wonderful world of gaming.

It drives them apart from the family when they are constantly playing it and gaining an un healthy language.

_**TWO REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D THANK YOU!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually all eight kids made there way down the stairs.

They sat at the table and began eating.

"So kids anything going on in school this week?"

They all shook their heads not even looking up from their plates.

Kate put her head down.

"Their teenagers, they will come around." Said Tom resting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

**HONK HONK!**

"Oh that must be Jimmy!" Sarah said before getting up and leaving.

As the morning progressed the rest of the kids made there way to school.

* * *

As Sarah climbed into Jimmy's car he welcomed her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"So did you tell them yet? He asked.

"No." She said looking down at her stomach.

"Sarah you have to tell them!"

"I know Jimmy! And i'm going to tonite at dinner."

"How do you think their going to take it?"

"I really don't know. Well for one thing I know there going to be so dissapointed.

He gave her a hug then drove them to school.

* * *

Mike made his way down the hall into his homeroom with his bestfriend Jeydon.

"Oh hey Mike there's Kiley." Jeydon said as he pointed at her walking into their homeroom.

"Dude shutup." He said punching his friend in the shoulder.

"I don't understand why you don't just ask her out." Jeydon replied shaking his head.

"It's complicated." Was all he said.

As they turned into the classroom Jeydon pushed Mike into Kiley witch made her crash to the floor.

Mike turned around to Jeydon with wide eyes and his mouth hung open they he whipped around to Kiley and blushed.

"Oh my god Kiley i'm so sorry." He said helping her up.

"It's fine." She said as she turned to her group of friends.

Great. He thought.

* * *

Nigle and Kyle walked into their classroom dressed in the same polo shirt and cargo shirt but Kyle's shirt was green and Nigel's was blue.

Stan Ricter walked up to them.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new COD game?"

They exchanged a quick glance.

"COD?" They asked in unison.

Stan's mouth hung open.

"You don't know what COD is?"

They shook their heads.

"Do you even have an xbox 360?"

They shook their heads again.

"Wow, you guys really need to catch up on the times."

Stan walked away.

"Maybe we should get one?" Said Nigel.

"Yeah and where are we going to possibly get the money?" Asked Kyle.

Then a smile spread across their faces.

"Dad." And with that they took their seats.

* * *

Jessica sat staring at the back of her twins head wishing they could reconnect.

Ever since that day they barely talk hell they barely acknowledged each other.

"Ok class I would like you to find partners and begin working on the project!" Spoke her teacher.

She looked around the classroom and saw that everyone had a partner, except her.

Kim was working with her best friend Lisi Cooper.

She raised her hand slowly.

"Uhm , I don't have a partner."

The teacher looked around the room.

"Well I think you should join Kim's group then you could work on it at home."

"NO!" Screamed Kim.  
The teacher looked shocked.

"Well then I guess you could join Eliza's group."

She stood up and trudged over to Eliza and Beth and wished Kim would have accepted her.

* * *

"BAKER!" Screamed John Bop running down the hall after Jake.

When he finally caight up Jake let him catch his breath before talking.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you make the team?"

Jake smiled.

"Now what do you think?"

"Oh man im sorry." John said appologetically.

Jake punched him.

"Dude I made it!"

"Nice! And I was joking of course, I knew you would make it."

"Ok enough talking lets head to lunch!" Said Jake rubbing his stomach.

And off they went.

* * *

Mark was walking down the hall to library looking for his best friend, Miranda.

He got to the library and found her sitting in the same spot she did everyday, right next to the window.

"Hey Miranda."

She kept reading.

"Miranda?" He pushed the book away.

"Oh Mark sorry I was just so intranced in thiss book!"

He smiled.

"Oh my god Mark I have something amazing to tell you!"

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Who?"

"Marty Spencer."

His stomach dropped.

When they were younger Marty was the one responsible for pushing mark off the top of the slide and breaking his arm. He never to Miranda.

"Oh, well that's great!"

He said pulling the biggest smile he possibley could.

_**TWO REVIEWS PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before exiting his car and reassuring him she was going to tell her parents tonite at dinner. Witch she was already late enough as it was to.

(DONT WORRY MORE OF SARAH IN THIS CHAPTER)

* * *

Mike sat at the dinner table mixing his corn into his mashed potatoes replaying the incident that happened that morning with Kiley over and over again in his head.

He shook his head at the video replaying again.

"Mike you ok?" Asked Kate.

No response.

"Mike!" Kate said.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"You sure honey? You seem a little distant."

He nooded his head pulling his vibration cellphone out of his pocket. It was Jeydon.

_Dude call me l8r; Major news!_

Mike quickley replied an ok and tried eating his dinner as fast as he could.

* * *

Jake was nervousley shaking his foot waiting for the right moment to tell his family about making the team.

Ok he was going to do it now before everyone was done.

"Uhm everyone I have an announcment." He stood up.

"What is it Jake?" Asked Tom.

"I MADE THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" He said/screamed excitedley.

Toms mouth dropped as he ran up to his son and gave him a hug as did Kate.

Everyone else congragulated him in their own way.

* * *

Sarah walked into the dinning room where everyone was cheering about something.

She walked to the head of the table.

"Everyone I have an announcment."

"Oh honey you just missed Jakes, he made the football team!" Kate said gushing.

"Congrats bro! Now if you all don't mind I have to tell you all something."

"Ok Sarah the floor is yours." Said Jake sitting down.

She nodded her head as a thankyou.

"I don't know how your all going to take this but um, impregnant." She said I'm pregnant so fast it was like one word.

No one said anything, their eyes widened and jaws to the floor.

"LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Tom screamed.

Tom and Kate lead the way to the living room with Sarah following close behind.

Sarah was now more scared then she has ever been.

* * *

Jessica looked at Kim and then looked away. She had been doing this all through dinner.

"Stop looking at me!" Said Kim angirley.

"I just want to know why you wouldnt let me be in your group?" She finally admitted.

"Because I don't want anything to do with you, EVER!" And with that Kim left the table heading for their room.

Jessica could feel the tears start to form in her eyes and she also left the table going outside.

Why did Kim hate her so much! It wasn't like it was all her fault.

* * *

Mark sat at the table barely aware with what was going on. He had problems of his own.

He quickly texted Miranda.

_We still hanging tom?_

**BUZZ.**

_**O**__h sorry Mark im hanging with him 3 tom! Hb over the weekend? :)_

.....He typed back.

_No I'm sure your guna be with him then to so nvm._

He turned off his phone not wanting to see what she texted back.

* * *

Nigel and Kyle looked at Jake with puppy dog eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we have your 360?!" They asked in unison.

Jake thought for a moment.

"Actually yeah, since I'm going to be practicing for football and all I won't have time to game."

Kyle and Nigel exchanged high fives and then gave a highfive to Jake.

"When do we get it?!?!?!?!!?!?!?" They asked excitedly.

"After you finish your dinners." He laughed.

And with that they scarffed down their food like it was the last thing on the planet to eat.

* * *

**SORRY EVERYONE FER TAKING SO LONG, IVE BEEN VERY BUSY!!!!!! NOW PLEASE 2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 3 THNX ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah what do you mean your pregnant? You can't be pregnant your only 16! How could this have happened? Well I know how this happened, oh no! Sarah are you sure?" Kate said all to fast.

Sarah nooded her head.

"Honey haven't you listened to us at all? Did you not think about what you were doing at the time? Did you not use protection?" Asked tom

Sarah shook her head.

"Well were taking you to the doctors first thing in the morning so go upstairs." Kate said angirly.

Sarah mached up the stairs with tears in her eyes. She's done plenty of bad things in her life but this was by far the worst her parents never seemed this upset and dissapointed.

_**Back downstairs to Tom and Kate.**_

"Tom what are we going to do? I never thought we would have this problem with Sarah!"

He shook his head. "I don't no this is all to over whelming for me right now. I'm going to lay down." He said walking towards their bedroom.

"Good idea." Kate muttered to herself following her husband.

As Jessica sat outside she watched as the sun started to set. She remembered Kim and her use to countdown as it hid behind the hills. She just didn't understand why Kim didn't understand that it wasn't her fault! She wasn't the one who pushed herself into Kim! It wasn't her fault Kim then fell and hit her head on the rock and cracked her head open. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't read and learn as fast as she use to. It wasn't her fault that Kim had a huge scar on the back of her head and it wasn't her fault that it hurt everytime she brushed her hair. It wasn't. It was that kid. The kid who rode his bike right in front of her and made her jump out of his way and hit Kim which knocked her over backwards right onto a giant rock. It wasn't her fault.

Kim sat up in her room looking into her mirror. She turned to her side and held up the back of her hair revealing her scar. Because of this she had no other choice then to wear her hair down. Stupid Jessica! She thought. "It's all because of her!" She pounded her fist down and ran towards the bathroom.

After Mike finished his dinner he raced up to his room and pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jeydon's number.

"Yo dude whats the news?" Asked Mike as he answered.

"Ok so you know how Kiley's going out with Damon?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Yeah." He said annoyed.

"Well Kiley found out that he was cheating on her with Erica Peters! And they broke up! So bro now you got a chance!"

Mike's eyes widened at the news. "Dude are you seriouse? That's awesome! But how did you find out?"

"Bro Erica's my cousin and she know's you like Kiley so she told me to tell you."

"Wha..how does she know? Never mind, dude thank's for calling im gunna go think of a way to ask her out so see you tomorrow!"

"Later." Jeydon said hanging up.

After Mike got off the phone he logged onto Facebook to see if Kiley had updated her status. Sure enough she did. It read..

_**"What a scum."**_ then Mike posted a status of his own.

_**"Finally good luck come's my way! ;)"**_ And logged off.

After Jake was done eating he took the twins up to his room to give him his Xbox 360.

"Ok guys here it is, make sure to take extra goo care of it and don't let it get the red ring! And don't get addicted, oh and have fun." Jake said handing them the system along with his games, controllers,and headset. "Thanks!" They said running out of his room down the hall towards their own to set it all up.

Mark sat in the living room flipping threw the channels until he found the Simpson were on.

His phone started to ring and noticed it was a number he didn't recgonize.

"Hullo?" He answered.

"Baker you better stay away from Miranda if you know what's good for yuh."

He knew who it was now. It was Marty. Miranda's new boyfriend.

"She's my best friend! I can't just blow her off like that!"

"You better or else."

"Or else what?" Mark snorted.

"Or else you won't be able to see..ever again.

"Alright." Mark said hitting end.

Marty was probably just kidding around...then again maybe he wasn't.

-**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, SORRY I HAD SCHOOL TO FINISH THEN EXAMS TO TAKE AND I HAD TO FINISH WRITING OTHER CHAPTERS! AHH PLEASE DONT BE MAD! ANYWAYS YOU KNOW THE DRILL 2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I PROMISE I WILL HAVE IT UP ON TIME! THANK YOU ALL :D 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah woke up the next morning still shocked at how the family took the news, she shouldn't have been shocked but she just felt like they wouldn't get so mad. She called Jimmy that night and told him she told them. They had already told his family and they reacted the same way.

Jake had woken up at 6 a.m and got ready for football practice which was at 7 a.m. He was a little nervouse about his first practice. He's played football with his family before but they never played full contact. So to him this was new and scary. He heard a horn honk outside and knew it was John so he rushed down the stairs grabbed an apple and hoped into the car.

'Hey Baker ready for your first day as a football player?"

"You know it!" Jake said punching his friend. But on the inside he was scared.

"So what exactly do we do at practice?"

"Well the first couple of weeks we do weights so we take it easy at first."

"Oh." Jake said. He looked at his arms. He deffinatley needed to gain some mucsel. Skateboarding never helped much.

Kate woke up the rest of the kids and got them off to school and then took Sarah to the doctors.

As they waited in the waiting room Sarah grew more nervouse everytime they called someone into the office. Finally the lady came out.

"Sarah Baker." The lady said looking around the room.

Kate and Sarah stood following her into the room.

"Put on this gown and the doctor will be with you in a minute.

Sarah nooded and quickly slipped on the gown and waited on the bed.

5 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Sorry i'm late my last session run long, i'm Doctor Stevenson." He said holding his hand to Kate who shook it.

Then the doctor examined Sarah, gave her some medicing and told her that the baby was healthy from what he could tell. After that they left the office and Kate decided to have a little talk.

"Sarah you know where not mad at you, were just dissapointed. We don't understand how stupid you could have been to do this!" Kate said throwing her hands in the air.

"Mom we love each other. And we thought it was right." She stated.

'Well you should have waited!" She said getting out of the car walking up to the door.

"I'm sorry." Sarah mumbled.

"So are we." Kate said walking into the house.

Mark walked into school the next morning afraid of what would happen. He walked down the hallway where Miranda's locker was. And of course Marty was there with her. She noticed Mark and waved at him. He looked at Marty who balled his hand into a fist and made a motion with his head saying "keep moving" and with that he turned his head and continued walking down the hall to his first period class.

Mike sat in Earth Science next to Jeydon staring at the back of Kileys head. He could smell her shampoo. Oh how he wished she was his.

'Dude don't burn a hole in the back of her head." Jeydon whispered.

Mike punched him and laughed.

The teacher was explaing the guidelines about an upcoming science project.

Maria Isabella riased her hand. "Do we get to pick our partners?" She asked.

"No." Said . "Your partners will be picked aphebetical order according to last names.

Mike perked up. His last name was Baker and Kiley's was Calloway. He silently prayed that they were paired together.

Angela Ackord and Martin Angel.

Zach Arge and Mike Bab.

Mike Baker and Kiley Calloway.

"Yes!" Mike said to himself.

Kiley turned around and smiled. "Hey partner."

"H..hey." He said.

"Smooth." Jeydon said.

Anna Dark and Jeydon Darnel.

"Shit." Jeydon said putting his head down on the desk.

"Yeah that's exactly what she smells like." Mike said cracking up.

Once again Jessica sat in class working in her group wishing Kim would have chose her. She glanced over to see what she was doing. She was cracking up with Lisi, if only that was her. Twins should be closer then anyone but because of that accident they werent. She put her head down on her desk as a tear streamed down her cheek. She wished she could just reverse time and go back and move a different way when the skater zoomed by. But no she had to face this everyday. She had to make it right between them, and somehow she would.

Right when Nigel and Kyle got home they immnediatly ran up to their room and turned on the xbox. They soon started playing but after a while of playing they started to be called noobs and they had no idea what that meant so they shot back. "Shutup stupid!" Nigel said. "Wow douche you think stupid is going to affect me?" Said someone. They didn't know what douche meant either. They just turned off the game and called their friend to see what a noob was.

(MORE ON THEM LATER.)

_**2 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D THANK! **_


End file.
